Alte Pflichten
Die Alten Pflichten (Old Charges) sind die erste Konstitution der United Grand Lodge of England (UGLoE), welche James Anderson 1722 im Auftrag der Großloge verfasste, und 1923 unter dem Titel "THE "CONSTITUTIONS" OF THE FREE-MASONS. CONTAINING THE History, Charges, Regulations, of that most Ancient und Right Worshipful FRATERNITY."http://www.internetloge.de/arst/altepfl.htm gedruckt wurden. Sie gelten heute in der regulären, d.h. in der durch die UGLoE anerkannten, Freimaurerei als eine Art Grundgesetz. Streitigkeiten über Punkte der Alten Pflichten, etwa den Ausschluss von Frauen und Atheisten, führten etwa 1913 dazu, dass die UGLoE dem Grand Orient de France einseitig die Anerkennung entzog, wodurch es zur Trennung der regulären von der Liberalen Freimaurerei kam. siehe auch: Landmarks Die Pflichten eines Frei-Maurers, I. Von Gott und der Religion Der Maurer ist als Maurer verpflichtet, dem Sittengesetz zu gehorchen; und wenn er die Kunst recht versteht, wird er weder ein engstirniger Gottesleugner, noch ein bindungsloser Freigeist sein. In alten Zeiten waren die Maurer in jedem Land zwar verpflichtet, der Religion anzugehören, die in ihrem Lande oder Volke galt, heute jedoch hält man es für ratsamer, sie nur zu der Religion zu verpflichten, in der alle Menschen übereinstimmen, und jedem seine besonderen Überzeugungen selbst zu belassen. Sie sollen also gute und redliche Männer sein, von Ehre und Anstand, ohne Rücksicht auf ihr Bekenntnis oder darauf, welche Überzeugungen sie sonst vertreten mögen. So wird die Freimaurerei zu einer Stätte der Einigung und zu einem Mittel, wahre Freundschaft unter Menschen zu stiften, die einander sonst ständig fremd geblieben wären. II. Von der obersten und den nachgeordneten staatlichen Behörden Der Maurer ist ein friedliebender Bürger des Staates, wo er auch wohne oder arbeite. Er darf sich nie in einen Aufstand oder eine Verschwörung gegen den Frieden oder das Wohl seiner Nation verwickeln lassen und sich auch nicht pflichtwidrig gegenüber nachgeordneten Behörden verhalten. Denn da die Maurerei durch Kriege, Blutvergießen und Aufruhr schon immer Schaden erlitten hat, so hatten in alten Zeiten Könige und Fürsten die Bruderschaft stets wegen ihrer Friedensliebe und ihrer Treue zum Staat gefördert. Damit begegneten sie den Verleumdungen der Gegner und stellten sich schützend vor die Ehre der Bruderschaft, die sich gerade in Zeiten des Friedens besonders entfalten konnte. Sollte nun ein Bruder zum Rebellen gegen die Staatsgewalt werden, so darf man ihn in seiner aufrührerischen Haltung nicht bestärken, wie sehr man ihn auch als einen unglücklichen Mann bemitleiden mag. Obwohl die Bruderschaft in Treue zum Gesetz seine Empörung ablehnen soll und muß und der bestehenden Regierung keinen Anlaß und Grund zu politischer Verdächtigung geben darf, kann sie ihn, wenn er keines anderen Verbrechens überführt ist, nicht aus der Loge ausschließen; seine Bindung an sie bleibt unauflöslich. III. Von den Logen Die Loge ist der Ort, wo die Maurer zusammenkommen und arbeiten. Daher nennt man dann jene Versammlung oder gehörig eingerichtete Gesellschaft von Maurern eine Loge. Jeder Bruder muß einer solchen angehören; er ist an ihre Satzung und die allgemeinen Anordnungen gebunden. Die Loge ist entweder eine einzelne oder eine allgemeine; man lernt sie am besten verstehen, wenn man sie besucht, aber auch durch die unten folgenden Anordnungen der Allgemeinen oder Großen Loge. In alten Zeiten durfte kein Meister oder Mitbruder fehlen - besonders dann nicht, wenn er aufgefordert war zu erscheinen -, ohne sich einem strengen Verweis auszusetzen, es sei denn, Meister und Aufseher hätten sich davon überzeugt, daß ein zwingender Grund ihn am Erscheinen verhindert hatte. Die als Mitglieder einer Loge aufgenommenen Personen müssen gute und aufrichtige Männer sein, von freier Geburt, in reifem und gesetztem Alter, keine Leibeigenen, keine Frauen, keine sittenlosen und übel beleumdeten Menschen, sondern nur solche von gutem Ruf. IV. Von Meistern, Aufsehern, Gesellen und Lehrlingen Jedes Vorrecht unter Maurern gründet sich allein auf wahren Wert und persönliches Verdienst, damit die Bauherren gut bedient werden, die Brüder sich nicht schämen müssen und auf die Königliche Kunst kein Schatten falle. Kein Meister oder Aufseher wird deshalb wegen seines Alters gewählt, sondern allein um seines Verdienstes willen. Es ist unmöglich, schriftlich diese Dinge näher darzulegen; jeder Bruder muß an seinem Platz achtgeben und sie in der Weise erlernen, die unserer Bruderschaft eigentümlich ist. Bewerber mögen nur wissen: Ein Meister soll einen Lehrling nur dann annehmen, wenn er ausreichende Beschäftigung für ihn hat, wenn er ein völlig gesunder junger Mann ist, keine Verstümmelung oder sonst ein körperliches Gebrechen an sich hat, die es ihm unmöglich machen, die Kunst zu erlernen, dem Bauherrn seines Meisters zu dienen, ein Bruder zu werden, nach gehöriger Zeit auch Geselle, sobald er die bestimmte Anzahl von Jahren gedient hat, wie es der Brauch des Landes vorschreibt. Auch soll er von ehrenhaften Eltern abstammen, so daß er schließlich, wenn auch sonst befähigt, zu der Ehre aufsteigen kann, Aufseher zu werden, dann Meister der Loge, Großaufseher und schließlich Großmeister aller Logen, je nach seinem Verdienst. Nur der Bruder kann Aufseher werden, der zuvor Geselle war; und der nur Meister, der als Aufseher tätig, und Großaufseher nur, wer Meister einer Loge war. Großmeister kann nur werden, wer vor seiner Wahl Geselle war. Er muß auch von edler Abkunft oder ein vornehmer Mann von feiner Lebensart sein, ein hervorragender Gelehrter, ein bedeutender Baumeister oder sonst ein Künstler, aus gutem Hause, und nach der Meinung der Logen besonders große Verdienste aufweisen. Um sein Amt besser, leichter und ehrenvoller ausüben zu können, steht dem Großmeister das Recht zu, sich selbst einen stellvertretenden Großmeister zu wählen, der Meister einer Einzelloge sein oder gewesen sein muß. Dieser ist berechtigt, so zu handeln, wie der Großmeister, sein Vorgesetzter, es sei denn, dieser sei selbst zugegen oder mache seine Autorität durch ein Schreiben geltend. Diesen höchsten und nachgeordneten Leitern und Lenkern der alten Loge - je nach ihren Ämtern - sollen die Brüder, so wie es die alten Pflichten und Anordnungen wollen, in aller Ergebenheit, Achtung, Liebe und Bereitwilligkeit gehorchen. V. Von der Leitung der Bruderschaft bei der Arbeit Alle Maurer sollen an den Arbeitstagen rechtschaffen arbeiten, damit sie an den Feiertagen in Ehren leben können; die durch Landesgesetz angeordnete oder durch Herkommen festgelegte Arbeitszeit ist einzuhalten. Der erfahrenste Geselle soll zum Meister oder Aufseher über das Werk für den Bauherrn gewählt oder ernannt werden. Wer unter ihm arbeitet, soll ihn Meister nennen. Die Werkleute sollen Schimpfreden vermeiden und sich untereinander nicht mit häßlichen Ausdrücken belegen, sondern einander Bruder oder Genosse nennen. Sie sollen sich innerhalb wie außerhalb der Loge höflich benehmen. Der Meister, der sich seines Könnens bewußt ist, soll das Werk für den Bauherrn so preiswert wie möglich übernehmen und dessen Gut so redlich verwalten, als wäre es sein eigenes. Auch soll er keinem Bruder oder Lehrling mehr Lohn zahlen, als er wirklich verdient hat. Meister und Maurer, die ihren Lohn zu Recht erhalten, sollen dem Bauherrn treu ergeben sein und ihr Werk redlich beenden, gleichgültig ob nach Aufmaß oder im Tagelohn. Auch sollen sie nicht nach Aufmaß abrechnen, wo Tagelohn die Regel ist. Niemand soll einen Bruder um seinen Wohlstand beneiden, ihn verdrängen oder ihm seine Arbeit wegnehmen, wenn dieser fähig ist, sie zu vollenden. Denn keiner, der die Entwürfe und Zeichnungen eines anderen nicht gründlich kennt, ist imstande, die Arbeit zum Vorteil des Bauherrn gut zu Ende zu führen. Wenn ein Geselle zum Werkaufseher unter dem Meister gewählt wird, so soll er gegenüber Meister und Genossen aufrichtig sein und, wenn der Meister abwesend ist, sorgfältig die Aufsicht über die Arbeit zum Vorteil des Bauherrn führen. Und seine Brüder sollen ihm gehorchen. Alle Maurer auf dem Bau sollen ohne Murren und Meutern ihren Lohn willig empfangen und den Meister nicht im Stich lassen, ehe das Werk nicht vollendet ist. Ein jüngerer Bruder soll in der Arbeit unterwiesen werden, damit er den Werkstoff nicht aus Unkenntnis beschädige und damit die brüderliche Liebe untereinander wachse und fortdauere. Alle Werkzeuge, die bei der Arbeit benutzt werden, sollen von der Großloge genehmigt sein. Kein Handlanger soll in der eigentlichen Arbeit der Maurerei beschäftigt werden, und kein freier Maurer soll ohne zwingenden Grund mit denen zusammenarbeiten, die nicht frei sind; sie sollen Handlanger und nicht angenommene Maurer auch nicht unterweisen, wie sie dies gegenüber einem Bruder oder Genossen tun sollen. VI. Vom Betragen - nämlich 1. in geöffneter Loge Ihr sollt keine privaten Beratungen und keine gesonderten Besprechungen abhalten, ohne daß es euch der Meister erlaubt. Auch sollt ihr nicht vorlaut und taktlos über etwas reden und den Meister, die Aufseher oder einen Bruder, der mit dem Meister spricht, nicht unterbrechen. Wenn sich die Loge mit ernsten und feierlichen Dingen befaßt, sollt ihr nicht Dummheiten machen und Scherz treiben und unter keinem irgendwie gearteten Vorwand eine unziemliche Sprache führen. Ihr sollt euch vielmehr ehrerbietig gegenüber Meister, Aufseher und Genossen benehmen und sie in Ehren halten. Wird eine Klage laut, so soll sich der für schuldig befundene Bruder dem Urteil und der Entscheidung der Loge stellen, die der eigentliche und zuständige Richter in allen derartigen Streitigkeiten ist, wo sie anhängig gemacht werden müssen - es sei denn, ihr ruft die Großloge an. Nur wenn die Arbeit für einen Bauherrn darunter leiden würde, darf ein Schiedsspruch gefällt werden. In dem, was die Maurerei betrifft, dürft ihr nie vor Gericht gehen, wenn es der Loge nicht unbedingt notwendig erscheint. 2. nach geschlossener Loge, wenn die Brüder noch beisammen sind Ihr könnt noch in harmloser Fröhlichkeit zusammenbleiben, einander bewirten, wie es eure Verhältnisse euch gestatten, sollt dabei aber jedes Übermaß vermeiden. Ihr sollt keinen Bruder dazu verleiten, mehr zu essen oder zu trinken, als er verträgt, ihn auch nicht daran hindern, zu gehen, wenn Verpflichtungen ihn rufen. Auch sollt ihr nichts tun oder sagen, das verletzen oder eine ungezwungene und freie Unterhaltung unmöglich machen könnte. Denn das würde sich nachteilig auf unsere Eintracht auswirken und den guten Zweck vereiteln, den wir verfolgen. Deswegen dürfen keine persönlichen Sticheleien und Auseinandersetzungen und erst recht keine Streitgespräche über Religion, Nation oder Politik in die Loge getragen werden. Als Maurer gehören wir nur der allgemeinen Religion an, von der schon die Rede war. Unter uns findet man alle Völker, Zungen, Stämme und Sprachen; wir wenden uns entschieden gegen alle politischen Auseinandersetzungen, die noch niemals zum Wohle der Loge beigetragen haben und es auch niemals tun werden. Diese Pflicht wurde schon immer streng eingeschärft und befolgt, besonders aber seit der Reformation in Britannien oder seit dem Abfall und der Trennung unserer Nationen von der Gemeinschaft mit Rom. 3. wenn Brüder ohne Profane zusammenkommen, aber nicht in der Loge Ihr sollt einander höflich grüßen, so wie man es euch zeigen wird, sollt euch Bruder nennen, euch ungezwungen gegenseitig unterrichten, wenn es angebracht erscheint, aber darauf achten, daß man euch nicht zufällig beobachtet oder belauscht. Ihr sollt einander nicht lästig fallen oder es an jener Achtung fehlen lassen, die man jedem Bruder schuldet, auch wenn er kein Maurer wäre. Denn obwohl sich alle Maurer als Brüder auf gleicher Ebene bewegen, nimmt die Maurerei doch keinem Menschen das Ansehen, das er vorher besaß, erhöht es vielmehr, namentlich wenn er sich um die Bruderschaft besonders verdient gemacht hat; denn sie erweist dem die schuldige Achtung, der sie verdient, und verwirft schlechte Formen. 4. in Gegenwart von Profanen Mit Worten und in eurem Auftreten sollt ihr vorsichtig sein, so daß auch der scharfsinnigste Fremde nicht ausfindig machen kann, was sich zur Weitergabe nicht eignet; manchmal müßt ihr auch einem Gespräch eine andere Richtung geben und es geschickt zum Besten der ehrwürdigen Bruderschaft führen. 5. daheim und in der Nachbarschaft Ihr sollt so handeln, wie es sich für einen anständigen und klugen Menschen gehört. Vor allem sollt ihr eure Angehörigen, Bekannte und Nachbarn nichts von dem wissen lassen, was die Loge angeht, sondern - aus Gründen, die hier nicht erwähnt zu werden brauchen euch verantwortlich fühlen für eure eigene Ehre und die der alten Bruderschaft. Ihr müßt auch auf eure Gesundheit Rücksicht nehmen, die Zusammenkünfte nicht zu lange ausdehnen oder nach Schluß der Loge noch zu lange von Hause wegbleiben, nicht unmäßig essen und trinken, damit ihr eure Angehörigen nicht vernachlässigt oder schädigt und euch selbst zur Arbeit unfähig macht. 6. gegenüber einem unbekannten Bruder Ihr sollt ihn zurückhaltend in einer Weise prüfen, wie eure Vorsicht es angebracht erscheinen läßt, damit ihr nicht von einem unwissenden Betrüger zum Narren gehalten werdet. Mit Verachtung und beißendem Spott sollt ihr ihn abweisen, wobei ihr euch hüten müßt, irgend etwas von eurem Wissen preiszugeben. Erkennt ihr ihn aber als einen echten und rechtmäßigen Bruder, so sollt ihr ihm mit entsprechender Achtung begegnen. Ist er in Not, so müßt ihr ihm helfen, wenn ihr es könnt, oder ihn dorthin weisen, wo ihm geholfen werden kann. Ihr müßt ihm einige Tage Arbeit geben oder sonst dorthin empfehlen, wo man ihn beschäftigen kann. Aber niemand verlangt, daß ihr mehr tut, als ihr könnt; nur sollt ihr einen armen Bruder, der ein guter und aufrechter Mann ist, jedem anderen armen Menschen, der in der gleichen Lage ist, vorziehen. Zum Abschluß Alle diese Pflichten sollt ihr euch zu eigen machen und ebenso weitere, die euch noch auf andere Weise mitgeteilt werden; so pflegt ihr die brüderliche Liebe, die der Grundstein und der Schlußstein, das uns alle verbindende Band und der Ruhm unserer alten Bruderschaft ist, und vermeidet Zank und Streit, üble Nachrede und Verleumdung. Auch sollt ihr nicht dulden, daß andere Schlechtes über einen redlichen Bruder reden, sondern sollt ihn verteidigen und ihm helfen, soweit ihr es vor eurer Ehre und eurem Gewissen verantworten könnt, doch nicht mehr. Und wenn euch irgendein Bruder Unrecht tut, so sollt ihr euch an eure eigene oder an seine Loge wenden. Erst dann könnt ihr an die Vierteljahresversammlung der Großloge appellieren und endlich gegen deren Entscheidung die Jahresversammlung der Großloge anrufen, wie es der alte löbliche Brauch unserer Vorfahren in jeder Nation war. Führt nur dann einen Prozeß, wenn der Fall nicht anders entschieden werden kann. Geduldig sollt ihr dem ehrlichen und freundschaftlichen Rat des Meisters und eurer Genossen folgen, wenn sie es versuchen, euch von einem Rechtsstreit mit Profanen abzuhalten oder euch dringend darum bitten, schwebende Verfahren möglichst schnell abzuschließen, damit ihr euch mit um so größerem Eifer und Erfolg der Aufgabe der Maurerei widmen könnt. Liegen aber doch Brüder und Genossen vor Gericht im Streit, so sollen Meister und Brüder in aller Freundschaft ihre Vermittlung anbieten, die von den streitenden Brüdern dankbar angenommen werden sollte. Wenn das untunlich bleibt, dann sollen sie ihren Prozeß vor Gericht ohne Leidenschaft und Erbitterung - wie es so oft geschieht - führen und nichts sagen oder tun, das brüderlicher Liebe entgegensteht und es verhindert, daß gute Dienste erneut angeboten oder fortgesetzt werden: damit alle den segensreichen Einfluß der Maurerei erkennen können, wie ihn alle wahren Maurer erkannt haben von Beginn der Welt und erkennen werden bis ans Ende der Zeit. :Amen - so soll es sein! Category:FreimaurereiCategory:18. JahrhundertCategory:DokumentCategory:Vereinigtes Königreich